Territory Glitch
The Territory Glitch is a glitch in GTA San Andreas that has to do with its Gang Warfare gameplay feature. When this glitch occurs, all locations in the entire state of San Andreas become a gang territory. It is possible to replicate the glitch. Every area in San Andreas named on the map is a territory.http://gta-sanan.ucoz.net/index/gang_territory_glitch/0-182 Type 1 Type 1 involves traveling out towards the sea in any direction for approximately 30 minutes.You must not stop your vehicle, turn back, or pause game. Several of the following glitches can occur: *More Taxis *More Drug Dealers *Black Traffic Cheat activates *More gang turf. If the turf comes up, it will hopefully be covered in gangs. Strangely, Red turfs flash in Las Venturas on occasion, suggesting a deleted gang, possibly the Mafia. Car *Enable the Cars fly cheat or Cars on water cheat. Drive in any direction off the map. Keep driving for 30 minutes, then swim under water and allow yourself to drown. When you spawn at the hospital, the map will be covered in territories, if it worked. Boat *Drive your boat off the map for 30 minutes, then die. When you spawn back at the hospital the glitch should work. Swimming *Not a recommended way, but you can do it by swimming, swim for 30 minutes (or more time) then go underwater and drown, or just use the suicide cheat. way Jetpack *As well you can use the jetpack if you want to, it should take 30 minutes (or more) to do this, then just go underwater and drown, or use the suicide cheat. Air Travel *Fly an airplane or helicopter away from map for 30 minutes then jump out and drown (Suicide cheat, or just causing an explosion works as well). When you spawn outside of the hospital, the map should be covered with your territories. way Greatest Hits/Xbox Version This glitch does not work for the Xbox Greatest Hits version. Type 2 works for it though. Type 2 *The player can use this glitch if there are still enemy gang territories. When your turf is under attack, use the infinite ammo cheat and, if necessary, the infinite health cheat. Then throw satchel charges at the enemies. All enemies must have at least one satchel charge stuck to them. Leave the area and head to the place you want the gang territory to be. Activate the charges. If the explosion doesn't go off, then go somewhere where it's in range. The explosion should convert the place where you first activated the bombs to GSF territory. Player can do this glitch without using cheats but Paramedic and Vigilante side missions must be done to increase health and armour. Satchel Charges can be found in the beginning of the game without cheats. They spawn in Montgomery. Another way to do this glitch is to stand in a nearby unfilled area and kill the attacking gang members. The player will get that territory too. You can make it stronger by doing it a couple of times. Type 3 *You can make other gangs attack your hood. For example, it is possible for the Varrios Los Aztecas to attack Grove Street territory. First, you'll have to wait for some Ballas to attack your hood. When your territory is attacked, lure 3 Ballas gangsters into El Corona or Little Mexico, which is VLA turf, and kill them there. Then drive to the attacked hood.You will see blue points on the map, either Glendale's, Broadway's or Hermes' blocking the turf and Varrio's attacking it. Type 4 *On the PS2 version, you can insert Gameshark codes which will cause turfs to appear all over the map. You can then also war with other gangs (see gallery) Gallery TerritoryCodes-SF-PS2-GTASA.jpg|Territories in San Fierro, gotten by the PS2 codes. Red turfs belong to the Triads, blue to the Rifa and Orange to the Da Nang Boys. Rifa attack.PNG|San Fierro Rifa attacking Willowfield. Da nang Attack.PNG|Da Nang Boys attacking Temple. Triad attack.PNG|San Fierro Triads attacking Willowfield, near El Corona. Trivia *Apparently, the entire State of San Andreas was originally going to be covered in gang territories in the beta. *If you take a territory by a gang war it will not be effected by the territories (for an example: taken a Los Santos Vagos hood at any place). *It's very hard if you want take the San Fierro Bay gang territory because it's part of the sea. The only way to do that is just using the Minigun, Sniper Rifle, or Satchel Charges. References Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Glitches